Oh, Right, Courage
by Pozest-Illusion
Summary: Star loves Robin, and Robin loves Star. Well, if there is so much 'love' then why can't either of them tell the other? What'll it take to get them to say it? Please Read and Review. COMPLETE! Finally!
1. Mustard Love

Authors Note: I'm going to try to fix this…

Starfire pulled Robin onto the roof. She stood there for a moment before clasping her hands together, "You know Robin, friend…" Robin winced at the word 'friend', he didn't like Star using that word, because he wanted to be more than just a friend to her. "There is something, I feel, I must tell you," Star's face was so innocent. Robin's eyes widened, if she said what he thought she was going to say… Well then, she must have had a lot more courage than he did… Her face looked troubled, "Robin I love—" she chickened out, "I love Mustard." It tumbled out of her mouth, one word away from what she wanted to say; she looked down at her feet, shyly. Robin looked at her, he understood, he knew what she wanted to say, but he didn't have the nerve to say it either. Maybe it didn't need to be said, she loved him, and he loved her. How could it be different? But when it came to words… Well, Mustard wasn't Robin's name…

Star tried to stop herself from blushing, Robin always seemed so sure of himself. That was why he was her best friend. Even though she didn't understand fully, she knew that mustard had just become code for Robin. She knew her feelings; with the way her powers worked, she had to. But, then why couldn't she put her feelings into words? Star gave up, "Come friend, let's join our team in the usual…"

"Yeah, I'm dying to know if Beastboy can beat Cyborg at CarRace tonight…" Robin laughed. Star smiled sweetly. Just as Robin had followed her up to the roof he followed her down from the roof. Robin wanted to tell her that he knew what she had wanted to say, and that he felt the same, but no words would come. He shrugged, maybe tomorrow…

As they entered the kitchen/living room area, they could hear Beastboy yelling at Cyborg, "WHO ARE YOU KIDDING? YOU CHEATED! NO WAY COULD YOUR CAR GO THAT FAST!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Cyborg grinned smugly.

"Oh yeah? Well, then I call a rematch!" Beastboy demanded for the third time that night.

"Fine by me!" Cyborg said, eagerly picking up a controller.

Raven was levitating and meditating in the corner, only one of her eyes was open. She found Beastboy's false accusations toward Cyborg somewhat amusing. As she noticed Starfire and Robin coming into the room, she closed her eye, she wouldn't want to ruin her reputation… Star walked over levitating up next to Raven, "You couldn't tell him, could you?" Star just shook her head. Starfire had ended up telling Raven everything because Raven was the only girl on the team. Raven, however, wasn't really much help. But she was a good listener, and sometimes, it felt good to know that someone else understood. Yet, a lot of the time, it wasn't enough. So they sat/floated there, and watched Cyborg cream Beastboy a fourth time.

Meanwhile, Robin sat dejectedly on the coach; thinking over what had just happened. Why hadn't he just told her? He had the perfect opportunity, alone on the roof… The whole thing was ridiculous; both of them knew that Starfire hadn't dragged Robin all the way up to the roof just to tell him that she loved mustard. Unless, well, it was Starfire… But, he had been so close to telling her! He was always 'so close' but never close enough. Sometimes he wondered, if he really did love her, shouldn't he be able to tell her? After all, he knew she liked him back… Or was it just his imagination…? Did she have a boyfriend back in…? He sat there disgusted with himself. "Robin, are you among the living, friend?" Star's voice asked, she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah man, you don't look to good," Cyborg commented, setting down his game controller.

"Did you die or something?" Beastboy asked.

Raven lightly smacked him on the head, without bothering to explain why. She turned and walked off. Beastboy stood there puzzled for a while.

"Mustard? I mean, Robin?" Starfire asked.

Finally Robin snapped out of his little trance, Starfire had just called him Mustard… Well THAT was new… Hey wait, that meant that maybe—but he didn't want overanalyze it… "Yeah Star?"

She blushed, smiling, "Um…Good night…" She stood up.

"Right, goodnight," he addressed the rest of the team, "Titans—bedtime! You never know what's going to come at us tomorrow…"

"Ah man, since when do we have a bedtime?" Cyborg asked Beastboy as they filed out of the room.

Robin sat on the couch, waving good night to Starfire as she left. Once he was alone he thought to himself, "I hope some courage comes tomorrow…"


	2. Falling for you

Chapter 2 (Falling for you.)

Star woke up the next morning and tried to talk her into him Robin, "He must know how I feel about him. Do I what to just be his friend for my whole life? Well, that would not be too bad… No, I must tell him… What if something happens and-" She gave up, " There is… always a tomorrow…?", Star wasn't very convincing, not even to herself. She sighed; but got out of bed, and pulled on her uniform. She really liked her outfit; her favorite colors were purple and green, after all. Her mind began to change topics; except for it did get very cold in the winter….

Meanwhile Robin was in his room lying on his bed, already in his uniform. He was also trying to convince himself to tell her, he could say if fine when she wasn't in the room. But when she was in front of him, with her slim waist, her beautiful eyes, her lovely figure, her personality, just all of her, he couldn't say it. He didn't know why, he just couldn't. "You love her", he reminded himself. He sighed, he wasn't going to get anywhere trying to get anywhere, in fact just in general: he wasn't going to get anywhere, not today at least. He pulled himself off his bed and into the hallway where he came face to face with: Starfire! She was as surprised to see him, as he was to see her, "Oh! Robin…Friend… Erm-Would you-uh…. Care to accompany me to a glorious breakfast?" He scolded himself, for her being more brave then he was, "Be there in a second Star I have to…make my bed…" "Oh, ok…" she walked off, light down the hall. As pretty as Star was, in Robin's eyes she was 10 times prettier. He sighed a breath of relief, and then glared at himself, "Why is this so hard?"

Robin fake excuse reminded Star that she needed to make her bed so she went back into her room. As soon as Robin heard her door shut he popped his head out in the hall, with no sign of Star he walked toward the kitchen, he heard a door open. Jumping he ran through the door ahead of him, "Smooth, real smooth." Beastboy sat on the couch, racing Cyborg with one hand and eating Tofu with the other. Cyborg was disgusted by Beastboy's choice of meal but he continued playing against him anyway. Today Beastboy was better then Cyborg, "Dude, I just beat you with one hand. I RULE!" Cyborg glared at him, "Stick some more tofu in your mouth, then at least you'll be quiet!" "Hey!" protested Beastboy. Robin could see Raven's shoulders shake with though she was in the air and facing a wall. So she wasn't totally oblivious, she found arguments funny apparently… Robin grabbed the closest cereal box to him, and sat down on the couch, "I play winner." "That would be me", Beastboy grinned. "We'll just see about that Tofu boy", growled Cyborg. Robin laughed, "Take your time."

Star had tidied up her room, and made her bed. As she walked toward the door she paused to look in the mirror. "Does Robin not like me because I am not 'pretty'? But Robin does like me; he is my friend, my best friend. Then why is he not telling me that he 'loves' me?", millions of questions and arguments with herself, raced through Star's mind. She only had one boot on, so she pulled on her second and stepped into the hall; she was sad to see that Robin was not in the hall. "He is avoiding you", her mind told her. Star just shook her head, he liked her, and she KNEW he liked her, right? Her mind was suddenly full of doubt. As she approached the door to the kitchen her nose itched, the door opened. She went to take a step, but she sneezed. A small sneeze but it threw her off balance, she stepped on the stairs with the side of her foot, it twisted, her whole leg twisted because her boots were strapped on so tight. Her whole body was thrown off because of her badly placed ankle. She didn't have time to fly into the air, she fell down the stairs. Lightly smacking her head on the floor. Although the hit was light, it was enough to knock her out. The team turned around and gasped as they saw her, lying on the floor. Now that was a true 'wardrobe malfunction'.

Star's mind was blank; she was half awake, and half asleep. She couldn't force her body to move, but she could hear what everyone was saying. "What happened?" asked Raven, she had been facing toward the wall, "Star isn't usually that clumsy." "Yeah Beastboy is usually the clumsy one", agreed Cyborg. "Hey!" argued Beastboy. As those two broke out in arguments, while Raven watched silently laughing at them Robin bent down next to the fallen Star. "Star?" he asked softly. It had been a small trip, but what if she was-, what if she was- and he hadn't told her. If she was gone, and he hadn't told her that he loved her? He felt a rush of guilt; he easily pulled Star up into his arms. "Star?" He couldn't even tell if she was breathing or not. Tears welled in his eyes, but he didn't let them escape. He lightly stroked her hair, "Star?" "Friends? Robin?", Star's eyes were closed and her voice shook, but it was her voice, she was alive. Robin hugged her, "Star don't scare me-err-us like that!" Star opened her eyes, and cocked her head to the side, "I know not what happened." "You fell down the stairs, it happens to everybody", Raven said somewhat deadly. "Yeah, I fell down the stairs yesterday", Beastboy pulled up his uniform, revealing his legs; they had a small bruise on them. Raven stuck out her tongue, "I didn't need to see that…" Star nodded silently. Robin stood up, forgetting that Star was in his arms. "Umm, Robin, you can put Star down now…", Beastboy, said. Robin blushed and set Star on her feet, Star blushed too. "Are you sure, you're ok?" Robin asked. "I am more then fine, I am glorious", Star assured him. Little did she know that she was not fine. At least she wouldn't be in a while… 


	3. Beginning Pain

Chapter 3 (Beginning Pain)

A/N: I don't have cable, so I watch WB, but they are way behind their Teen Titans episodes so I have no clue what's going on. So if a character I use is dead or imprison or something, please don't yell at me, cause I'm behind.

Once all three guys in the tower were alone, they turned on Robin, "Man, you really love her, don't you?" Robin pretended to examine his tool belt, but he was blushing which gave him away. "Dude, it's ok, we totally know, it's REALLY obvious", Beastboy said. "My feelings for Star, aren't any of your business", mumbled Robin starring at his shoes turning redder. "Just admit it, before you turn into a tomato", said Beastboy. Robin looked up confused. "You are blushing so much that you face turned red", Cyborg, said. "Ok", Robin said, "I like Starfire, now don't turn all reporterish on me." Beastboy jumped up and started singing loudly, "I knew it! Yeah I knew it! You almost blew it! But I knew it!" Robin eyes widen, "Beastboy, shut up!" In reply Beastboy changed into a mouse, and shook like he was scared. Robin just shook his head, '"Don't tell her." "Why not?" asked Cyborg, "I mean she likes you back it's obvious." Robin smiled, "Really? Erm I mean- it's my job to tell her, it won't have the same effect if one of you say it." Beastboy turned normal, "Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Robin slapped his hand over his mouth, "You have 2 options. You can stop singing, or you can take some music lessons." Beastboy blushed.

Meanwhile Star and Raven were levitating together on the balcony. Raven was trying to go into deep meditation, but Star kept fidgeting. Finally Raven sighed, "Star, what's wrong?" Star opened one eye, "Nothing is wrong, everything is wonderful, and why would it be other-wise?" Raven kept starring at her, "It's Robin isn't it?" "Umm, no, well… Kind of…He…I…umm…" Raven was still starring at her, not blinking, "You're unsure of his feelings for you, you want him to tell you how he feels, but he can't. And neither can you, am I right?" Star's eyes widened, and she fell out of the air, "What? How do you know such things?" "I'm not stupid Star, we live in the same tower, I listen, and it's all in your eyes", Raven continued starring. Star was on the ground, she put her hands over her eyes, "Then please do not look in my eyes then, I am ashamed." Raven laughed lightly, and levitated herself to the ground next to Star, she pulled Star's hands away from her eyes, "You shouldn't be ashamed Star. You don't have to tell him. And Robin has a mind of his own. All I know is that he likes you, his eyes talk as much as yours do", Raven smiled. "Thank you friend, I wish that I could understand things like you", Starfire smiled. "No you don't, trust me."

When it was time for bed Starfire laid on her bed waiting for sleep to come, but it wouldn't so, she thought. She thought about everything, well, mostly Robin. Little did she know that in Robin's room, Robin lay awake thinking the exact same things. Star fell off her bed as she heard a knock at her door, "Uhff, coming!" She flew to the door, when she opened it she found Robin, "Sorry if I woke you." "I was not asleep", Star assured him kindly. Robin blinked, her kindness only made him love her more, she was always so understanding. "You know Star, I've been thinking and-", Robin started. Star's heart soared she could hear it beating so loud, that she feared Robin could hear it pounding in her chest. Robin closed his eyes and then opened them again, "I wanted to tell you that-", but he still couldn't say it, "I love Mustard too." He sighed, why was he such a chicken when it came to her? He could fight millions of monsters without fear, but he couldn't even tell one little Alien girl that he loved her? What was up with that? Star's heart froze, she couldn't hear it, couldn't feel it, she didn't even know if she was breathing. But a sudden pain engulfed her stomach, she couldn't tell him… The pain grew worse, she blacked out.

Robin's reflexes kicked in, he caught her right before she hit the floor. What was up with her lately? Falling down stairs, randomly fainting, that wasn't Star's usual behavior at all. He looked at the girl in his arms, the girl he loved. He just shook his head. Luckily she had left the door to her room open, he slipped inside. Looking at the clock he decided that she had passed out into a deep sleep, after all it was so late… In his heart he didn't believe his excuse, something was wrong. He just didn't know what it was yet. "I love you", he muttered setting Star on her bed, "A lot of good it does it tell you when you can't hear me." He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Star lay of her usually warm bed, bed tonight it wasn't warm it was cold; she was cold. But as she shivered, the pain in her stomach grew. From her blackened out state she fell into a deep frozen sleep. She couldn't even wonder what had happened, she just laid there through the night, cold and shivering. Lonely and miserable, not even thoughts of Robin cheered her up in this strange state of mind, that she had just entered. She knew something was wrong; this wasn't normal behavior for her. Maybe her wise friend Raven would know…

A/N: Ok, what do you think is going on here?


	4. More Confusion

Chapter 4 (More Confusion.)

A/N: Here's your hint she isn't pregnant, and she ISN'T Anorexic. That's a crap hint, but keep guessing!

Robin went back to his room, still confused by Star. But with the all the confusion Robin found that he wasn't the least bit sleepy… As a last effort he turned on his mini radio, sometimes if he listened to music he could fall asleep. But after a while he realized that this was NOT one of those nights. The first song he got to was 'Things I'll never say' by Avril Lavigne, it only took one line of, "Guess I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say", to make Robin flip to the next station. But that didn't work to well either because Avril Lavigne's 'Fall to Pieces' was on, and after hearing "I don't want to talk about it, cause I'm in love with you" he changed the station again. The next station played Whitney Houston's 'How Will I Know?' "How will I know if he really loves me?" So Robin somewhat angrily switched stations again. He could hear the button squeak under the pressure of his finger. The next song was dedicated from Star to Robby, "If you feel like loving me, if you got the notion…" poor Smokey Robinson didn't even stand a chance. Robin ripped off his earphones, and after turning off the radio, he threw it across the room. He lay on his bed for hours before he could fall asleep.

The next morning Star woke up in sort of a daze; the strange pain from yesterday had worn off. Then again maybe there had never been any pain, maybe it had all been a dream…? Maybe. But probably not. She pulled herself out of bed, and pulled on her boots, and she remembered to make her bed this time. Then she opened her door, and came face to face with: nobody. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. She stood at the top of the stairs waiting for them to jump out and trip her but they stayed right where they were. Finally she cautiously put one foot on the next lowest stair, and she held onto the railing for dear life. But nothing happen, Star breathed a sigh of relief and flew over the rest of the stairs, and next to Raven. Raven was smirking a little bit, "Afraid the stairs were going to eat you Star?" Star nodded, not understanding that Raven was being sarcastic, "Raven do you know what it is called when your stomach causes you pain?" "A stomach ache? Don't freak out Star, everybody gets them", Raven smiled. It seemed whenever she talked to Star she always said, 'everybody gets them'. Star was so insecure when it came to trying to be normal. Meanwhile Raven liked being different, well, mostly…

Robin groaned as he heard his alarm go off, usually he was up before it went off. But he hadn't really ever gone to sleep last night; he had just been laying on his bed, thinking, in DEEP thinking. He dragged himself out of bed, and over to his mirror, luckily his mask hid his tired eyes, he yawned, usually he was a morning person. He made his bed, and gelled his hair. Then he began to wake up, his usual 'morning person' attitude was finally kicking in. He opened the door to the hall. The hall was deserted, he was kind of glad if the first thing he saw was Star he might have lost his composure…

"Raven? If I float over and pour cereal am I still in meditation?" Star asked, she wanted to spend time with Raven, but she was hungry. "No meditation means your mind is clear, or centered on one thought only", Raven said. "Well, my mind is centered on food. Now is it ok to eat?" Starfire wasn't getting it quite yet. Raven's shoulders shook, silently laughing at Star, "Ok, lets take a break…" Raven quietly dropped out of the sky. Star was about to do the same when the door to the hall opened revealing Robin. Her mysterious stomachache returned, And she fell out of the sky with a hard landing, "Oww…" Robin had frazzled her concentration. Raven looked at Star then looked at Robin and shook her head, "It shouldn't be that hard." Star didn't understand Raven but she gladly excepted Raven's hand as she helped her up. They went into the kitchen section, and quietly munched their cereal while watching all 3 of the boys play against each other in CarRace. But Robin was obviously distracted, because both BeastBoy and Cyborg raced past his car, and tied. "Dude that was so NOT a tie, I totally beat you!" argued BeastBoy. Star could hear Raven's silent laughter again; it was actually kind of scary… After eating half of her cereal Star pushed her bowl away. Her stomachache was making it hard to determine if she was hungry or full.

Suddenly the all too familiar flashing lights and sirens went off (waiting for THAT one weren't you?) Star stood a little too quickly, because her stomach sent an awful pain through her whole body in protest. She winced but other than that you wouldn't have been able to tell. Robin ran up to the screen glad to get out of the house, "its Mumbo." "Again?" groaned Cyborg. "Well, at least we know how to beat him this time", Robin smiled, "Titans go!" Star flew after her team, and finally managed to keep up, but the pain was still tugging at her stomach, and it seemed to be rising up into her heart (hint hint). "Just focus on breaking the wand", Star reminded herself. This could get interesting.

They found Mumbo in the center of the town, but this time he had an audience. Most of the town were sitting in magically made chairs, obviously they had been brainwashed, because they were staring a Mumbo, dizzily. The suddenly clapped, probably at a trick Mumbo had performed, "And now for my next trick…" "Certainly not a disappearing act… TITANS GO!", yelled Robin. Beastboy turned into a bird and began pecking at Mumbo's hair and hat, which was a pathetic distraction. Then the rest of the team kicked into action. Mumbo swatted at the Beastboy-bird, knocking her out of the way, and he also knocked the air out of him, since bird's lunges were so small. Laughing hysterically, Mumbo began randomly throwing around his wand. Strange things started appearing, a chicken, a giant lipstick tube, and just bizarre stuff. Star watched as Robin dodged a flying fish, he was always so coordinated. Well, he was until it came to revealing his feelings, and then he became shy. Star didn't notice as she started falling slowly toward the ground. Hmm, if only he could be 100 coordinated… But then he wouldn't be the real robin, the Robin she loved. Or did she love him? After all if she couldn't even tell him… Suddenly her powers collapsed. Her heart burnt like her stomach had earlier, as if it was on fire. She fell out of the sky, rapidly toward the pointy chairs….

Robin grabbed Mumbo's wand, and kicked Mumbo to the side. He gasped as he saw Star falling out of the sky. Thank gosh his reflexes kick in, he waved the wand under the rapidly dropping Star. A giant sheep appeared under her, she fell safely into the wool. Robin let out the breath had had been holding. Cyborg grabbed Mumbo and tied him to a lamppost. Stashing the wand under his arm Robin ran over to Star, collapsing mid-battle? Not normal behavior; not even close. He stood next to the oversized sheep, and then he snapped the wand in half, and threw it on the ground. The sheep vanished, just like everything else the wand had created. Star fell off the no longer existing sheep, and into Robin's arms. Robin stroked her hair, "You're going to the doctors."

A/N: I wrote the END too; now I just half to write the middle…


	5. The Doctor is In

Chapter 5 (The Doctor is In.)

Pickles12: Raven just can see through masks, as of this second ( ;) ) It's a 'hidden' talent, of hers…

When Star woke up she was still in Robin's arms. There was no way to explain how she felt when she was in his arms: Safe, loved, steady, sure of herself, and just happy. She couldn't really tell where she was, her eyes blurred everything but she could tell that she and Robin weren't alone in this strange room. It was full of people, noisy people, coughing, sneezing, and stuffy nosed people. "Why are we in this place?" Star wondered waiting for her eyes to return to normal. She didn't question any more, she closed her eyes smiled wistfully, safe from all harm in Robin's arms… In her favorite place.

The secretary gasped as Robin approached the sign-in counter, "Is that Starfire? What happened?" Everybody on the team stared at each other blankly, until Raven finally answered, "We don't know what's wrong, that's why we're here." The lady behind the counter blushed, "Oh, right…" Then before leaving quickly she looked at Starfire, and then at Robin and giggled. Robin raised his eyebrows; it was odd how everyone always jumped to conclusions on that one… Of course the conclusions were correct…

After a while a nurse called out Star's name Robin and the gang filed up to the door, "Umm, you can't all be Starfire, um, only two to a room…" Beastboy mumbled something about not liking doctor's offices and then he took a discreet (not) step back. Raven floated back a step as well. Cyborg whistled and before he stepped next to Beastboy, he pushed Robin toward the open door, "Have fun!" As Robin stepped through the door he could hear Cyborg snicker. Robin rolled his eyes, "Big half mechanical baby…"

The nurse led them through an endless maze of hallways and rooms. Finally they arrived at their room, "Umm, the doctor will be with you in a, umm…." "Moment?" asked Robin. The nurse giggled girlishly, "Yeah that's it, it's umm, my first day…" Robin wearily grinned. Robin set Starfire on the crinkily paper, "Well, here is something I haven't seen for a while…" Super powered people rarely got sick, and if they did it was usually only for a short time, but every now and then… Well, even super humans, are humans… They aren't perfect, they have flaws, they could fail, and most importantly, like normal people, they had feelings. Star blinked a few times her eyes adjusting to the bright room, "Robin?" "Yeah, Star?" "I lo-wish to know what happened?" "We don't know Star, that's why we're here, you fell out of the sky." Star nodded, "My powers vanished…for a second, they're back." Meanwhile, outside in the lobby, in Raven's head, 'Aren't Star's powers controlled by her emotions?' **HINT HINT, is love an emotion? **

The doctor (after a moment had passed) finally found his way through the correct door. Robin and Star looked up. A look of surprise crossed the doctor's face, "Starfire? I must be in the wrong room…." "Wait, this is the right room", Robin assured him. The doctor nodded as he sat down in his nice bouncy comfortable chair, while Robin sat on a cold hard wood chair. "Very well then, I'm Dr. Koffman, Dr. A Choo Koffman to be exact", said Dr. A Choo Koffman ( **Like the name? I came up with it myself!** ). "I'm Robin and this is-" The doctor grinned wearily, "Yes, I know who you are, I own a TV set, I watch the news." Robin grinned it was always nice to be recognized, he wiped the grin from his face as he remembered why they were there.

"So what exactly happened? She looks fine to me", asked Dr. A Choo Koffman. Before Star could even open her mouth Robin started spilling out the story as the doctor nodded, studying every movement. Dr. Koffman's eyes continued to drift from Robin to Star and back, all the time he had this weird smile on his face as if he knew something that they didn't, "I see… Well I'll run some tests, but I'm not sure, if we'll come up with anything… You may have to come back later…" It didn't make much sense but Robin agreed. But before the doctor pulled Star away for some tests Robin tucked some of the loose hair behind her ear and whispered, "It'll be ok Star."

(**Ok that was short, sorry, I have a 3 hour practice like each night, so please review or I'll give up and go deep into homework mode. I give up kinda fast so…. Yeah, please review. Thank you for taking the time to read this. )**


	6. And the Verdict is

Chapter 6 (And the Verdicts is…)

A/N: Hee, hee, hee, keep guessing and thank you so much for the reviews. It really means a lot to me. A lot of the time I come home from my 3 hour play practice feeling really worn out, and the a write one paragraph then I go to sleep. And on bad days it really cheers me up to come home check my email and hear the little 'you've got Mail', thing. But thank you again, and I'll try to sew the beginning into the middle, and then stick on the end so it makes sense. ;)

Robin was almost sweating as he waiting for Star to come back, he was seriously that worried. What if everything wasn't going to be ok? What if something really bad was happening and he didn't even know yet? OH MY GOSH, WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN? What if she was dying, what if she died before he got to say goodbye? What if she never found out how much he loved her? He nearly passed out, lost, more like, drained from his intense thoughts. Just when he thought he'd burst if he had to wait another second. He heard the doorknob move, or was he imagining it? Was it the doctor? Was there something wrong with Star? Would she be ok? WAS THE SKY FALLING, OR SOMETHING? Robin shook, as the doctor walked back through the door, with Star right behind him. Robin let out a breath, he stressed too easy. Star shyly sat on the second wood chair next to Robin. He nearly screamed, "THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!" But luckily half of his mind was still sane, so he didn't. His worries seemed to melt away as he gazed into her green eyes. It was odd how her bright livid green eyes could be so calming. She kept him from going mental with stress, when he went insane, she always there to help him gather his sanity. Maybe that's why he loved her so much, opposites attract. They were equals, balancing each other out in everyway, like a yin-yang.

"Well nothing appears to be wrong, yet, strangely enough. But if the problems continue, come back in a few days and we'll try again", the doctor didn't look too worried, but there was something about the way he said the word 'yet'. Almost forcing it under the other words, like it wasn't as important. But what did 'Yet' mean exactly? But Robin was too busy being relieved to question one little word. But one little word, could make a big difference...

Star smiled her sweet smile at Robin, "You were right I am, how you said, ok? Everything is glorious?" Robin nodded, he somehow managed to give her a quick hug, "Yeah, Star everything is great." Star beamed, "Excellent, then we shall go home? And do some eating of pizza? Or shall I cook us a lovely batch of-" "Let's stick with the pizza", Robin had tasted her idea of 'cooking' once, and he wasn't about to do it again anytime soon… No matter how much he loved her. Star just blushed.

Star and Robin returned to the lobby, "And the verdict is…?" asked Raven. " She's ok", said Robin smiling. "I knew it! Beastboy you owe me!" Cyborg shouted. "Hey I never said we were betting with money", argued Beastboy. Robin eyes widened, and he raised an eyebrow, Raven rolled her eyes, "Can I stop babysitting those two now?" Robin laughed and nodded. Starfire cocked her head to the side, "Where are these 'babies'? And why are we sitting on them?" Raven laughed and walked off, leaving Robin to explain, "No Star Raven meant baby sitting like-watching little kids." Star still looked confused, "Then we are sitting on children?" "Umm, never mind Star…"

As soon as they got home Robin decided to stop laying around and start doing some training, since Star turned out to be fine. He was a bit obsessive with the training; it gave him time to think. Think about everything: Slade, work, battling, and most importantly Star. He was strong on the outside, during battles, but weak on the inside, especially when it came to Star. He loved her; there was no questioning that. He just wished his words were as strong as his stamina. In his head he could tell Star that he loved her, but telling it to the real Star, to him, was nearly impossible. The more he trained the stronger he became, he just hoped that someday, his words when become strong too.


	7. To the Last Punch

Chapter 7 (To the Last Punch)

Beastboy could hear Robin working out before he had even entered the room. Robin was muttering under his breath, kicking the dummy with all the strength in his body. You could hear it from the grunts. Beastboy had known Robin to be a bit of an obessor when it came to certain things, well mostly Slade, but working out too. Robin used working out as an outlet, for stress, and such. And when it was in deep thought, well, he knocked the stuffing out of the dummy, literally.

Beastboy slipped quietly through the door. He stood in the doorway a while, watching Robin beat up the dummy. He was knocking its socks off. Beastboy could tell even from behind Robin that Robin was in deep thought, about Star. Which was understandable, other than the fact that Robin loved Star, more than he hated Slade, Star had been acting odd lately. But at least this time she wasn't wearing ugly hats, oversized boots, and a rain jacket. So Beastbot stood there watched Robin, who was so focused on the dummy and his thoughts that he wasn't even aware that Beastboy was behind him. Suddenly Robin seemed to jump into hyper mode, punching the dummy madly and wildly. "That can't be healthy", Beastboy decided. He came up behind Robin and set his hand on his shoulder, "Dude…" This caught Robin off guard, he spun around his fist still swinging madly. Beastboy morphed into a mouse, narrowly missing Robin's arm. Robin seemed to snap out of his attack mode, breathing heavily he dropped to the floor next to Beastboy, he changed back to human form, "Still haven't told her, have you?"

Robin sat on the ground panting for a long time, he shook his head. "If you can't tell her maybe there's a reason. When the time comes- dude- when you're ready to tell her, you'll tell her." "How are you so sure? What if I can never tell her?" "Dude, you seriously need to stop stressing about this, look at yourself", Robin still was panting, sweat dripping from his face, "It's pulling you apart, don't let it." "What exactly is 'it'?" "That's the question. Now find the answer", and with that Beastboy pulled himself up and walked off. Robin leaned against the wall, as he tried to make sense of Beastboy's words.

Star looked at herself in the mirror, the doctor was wrong; there was something different, some wrong with her. She knew it. Her skin didn't glow its slightly orange glow, it was now a pale white thing. Her eyes didn't proudly sparkle, glimmer, and gleam their usual, fiery pine tree green, the green was pale, and suddenly unimportant. This was not her, not the usual her. Even her brighter than sunshine attitude was hard to find, "Something is wrong." Even her voice was different. Her cheerfulness, and innocence had been replaced with insecurity, and doubt. What had she done? What had happened to make her like she now was? Her energy, and her powers, became increasingly difficult to control. She knocked on Raven's door, it opened, and she slipped in, "Raven, something is wrong."

Raven looked at her, nodding, "Yep, you're actually quiet, there must be something wrong." Star weakly made eye contact, "I do not understand, what is happening." "Well Star if you don't know, I sure don't", for once Raven didn't know everything. "We shall return to the house of doctors?" asked Star. "He said to wait a few days, he said nothing was wrong." "Perhaps it is a Tamerianin disease, maybe he would not be able to understand it, or treat it." Raven hadn't thought of that, "Maybe… Have you ever heard of a disease like this?" Star shook her head, "It is so strange, my heart and stomach hurt suddenly, then stop hurting. My skin is pale, and so are my eyes, my voice as well." "Does your heart hurt now?" Star shook her head. "Odd…"

Star left Raven's room in a daze, nobody understood her. She brightened her attitude, oh well; Robin would make her feel better. Just thinking of Robin made her smile; her heart beat a little faster. Robin always made her feel better; she wouldn't have been able to be so optimistic, if Robin wasn't always there to make her fell better about everything. He made her feel good; maybe that's why she loved him. Even if she couldn't tell him how he made her feel, SHE knew how he made her feel and that was enough, right?

Robin was still in the workout room, pounding away at the dummy. He had finally decided what to do, it was the only thing to do: Tell her he loved her. He was ready, after pounding through his thoughts, and nerves, he was finally ready to tell her. But one or two more punches couldn't hurt… He paused after the last two punches, feeling a light hand on his shoulder, and even though he hadn't turned around he knew it was Star. Perfect, he was finally ready to tell her, and now they were in a room together, alone. He let himself smile, then he turned around, "Star-" He stopped to actually look at her, it was a mistake. But if he had kept talking and hadn't stopped to look at her this story would have ended way to fast. He didn't see the Star he knew in front of him. No, he saw a shadow of the real Star, a mere weak shadow. No shine, just pale, weak. All the work he had done for the last few hours, all the nerve he had built up to tell her, were gone in those few seconds. Something was wrong (Something was not right!) And poor Star stood there, weakly smiling waiting for him to say something, waiting for anything. Waiting for him. But he couldn't say it. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM? "Star, are you feeling ok?" "I feel ever so much more than fine", she was lying. Star was an awful liar. "Let's go back to the doctors", sighed Robin. Star nodded weakly, "That may be a good idea."

A/N: Are you proud of me? I have Redwall 3 hours each day and I still managed to write this chapter. Don't stop reviewing OR guessing though, after a three hour or NINE hour practice (tomorrow) I need some positive (or negative) input. Thanks. ;)


	8. Dreams of Dreams

Chapter 8 (Dreams of Dreams.)

Sadly they ran out of time to visit the doctors that day, but they did have Cyborg scan Star. "According to my censors she's fine. Of course, they've been wrong before… Maybe they aren't up to date with the latest Tamerian diseases." "I think you guys are making a big deal out of nothing. She looks fine to me", Beastboy said. Every head snapped to stare at him, "Fine? Great now they are 2 sick people in the house. How is your eyesight?" Robin asked. "20/20", replied Beastboy proudly. Star could only lightly hear the conversation. But she could hear Robin defending her. But what exactly he was defending her from she didn't know, she was totally zoned out, not even able to blink. She was stuck in her own thoughts. "I'm telling you, there is nothing wrong with her, so she is a little paler then usually, and more quiet, and more… Well, I'm sure she is fine", Beastboy said. He patted Star on her shoulder, "Aren't you Star?" Star couldn't quite snap out of her thoughts in time to catch herself. She fell straight back, solid as a thin board. Robin caught her over course, (GO ROBIN'S REFLEXES!) As soon as her back hit his arm, she melted out of her statute like state. Finally blinking. Robin glared at Beastboy. "Ok, ok. Something weird is going on", Beastboy admitted. "Well aren't you observative? You three aren't helping", said Raven, "Come with me Starfire." Silently Star nodded and walked in a zombie-like manner after Raven. Her heart burning steadily in her chest.

Star found herself alone in her room. But all of a sudden she wasn't alone anymore, she was at a party surrounded by people she didn't know. Until she saw Robin, but he was dancing, and she needed to talk to him. She tried desperately to push her way through the crowd of people in front of her, but she couldn't she wasn't strong enough. She tried to use her powers to levitate above the crowd but they wouldn't work. She nearly cried out of frustration. But she caught a glimpse of Robin, he wasn't dancing alone he was dancing with her sister… Another glimpse, and he was dancing with Kitten. She fought even harder to get to him, to get him away from the girls, "Robin!" But more people pushed their way in front of her. Robin was dancing with her sister again. A slow dance… Blackfire put her arm around Robin's neck… They leaned closer… Robin whispered something into her ear… Blackfire's cruel lips curved into a smile. Robin leaned closer; Star closed her eyes afraid to look, "Robin?"

She opened her eyes. "Yeah Star?" Robin was sitting on her bed next to her. She lay shivering on top of her covers. She didn't know what to say, so she just sat there with her mouth hanging open like a fish. Robin smiled at her, "Dream?" She just nodded; she loved how he always knew when to stop asking questions. Never prying deeper into her life then she'd let him. Robin tucked a loose hair behind her ear, "Go back to sleep Star. The sooner morning comes the sooner we can get you to the doctors." He got up about to leave. Star was suddenly scared of an empty room, "Robin?" "Yeah Star?" "I-um-Don't let the Servillian Crockamites bite…" Robin laughed softly, "Ok Star." He gently shut the door behind him.

Robin yelled at himself in his head in the hall, "Is all you can say 'Ok Star and 'Yeah Star', I love her why can't I tell her to her face?" There was no use in Robin beating himself up; it was out of his control. For him it wasn't as easy as flipping a switch, it would be more like walking on nails, while trying to find a needle in a haystack, then fighting Slade all at the same time. Nearly impossible. But if he couldn't say it, why couldn't she? Of course he didn't really expect her too, as a guy from earth he knew that it was his job, to tell her he loved her, his job to ask her out, and his job to look out for her. Of course since she was from Tameraria, so how didn't he know, that maybe it was her job. Maybe in Tamerainia, the girls were in charge of the relationships. But Robin didn't live in Tamerania; he lived on Earth. And therefore their relationship was in his strong, but unsure hands.


	9. Lovely Power

Chapter 9 (Lovely Power)

Star laid in her bed for what seemed like hours. But she found herself unable to fall asleep. So she just laid there thinking. More specifically: thinking of Robin. How could she not think of Robin? (It's only right, to think about the guy you love…) There was no getting passed the truth, she loved him. But she was afraid of him, she was afraid of him not liking her back but as long she didn't know the answer, was answer there was always a chance that he did. So she didn't ask, but the question burned inside of her feeding slowly and painfully on her heart.

Star sat up as she heard a light knock on her door, "Come in." She heard the doorknob click, "Please be Robin…", she wished. "Star? Are you ok?" Robin's voice, she could recognize it anywhere. Star smiled, she felt better then she had in days. Robin shut the door behind him and walked over to her, sitting next to her on the bed, "I've been thinking about you." Star blushed, smiled sweetly at him; not knowing what to say. "Star, do you like me?" A question. Star hadn't been expecting that, but what could she say, 'like' didn't even begin to cover how she felt about him, "Of course, I always have." A warm tingle went up her spine, she told him, she finally told him. As if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders; that's how she felt.

"Star, since the day you joined the team I knew right away there was something special about you, other than being, well, not from Earth. And being drop-dead gorgeous" Star blushed even redder, he was going to say it; he had to say it. The pressure was off she had already told him… "Star you have the brightest personality, it almost outshines your beauty. And the first time I saw you, I knew, you were the girl for me. Star, I love you." She practically melted into his arms. Robin pulled Star (gently) next to him. His arm around her, her head on his shoulder, Star would have died happy. But the happiness didn't even compare to the happiness of what was about to happen. Star's green eyes locked onto Robin's masked eyes, they leaned forward… Their lips touched.

Star was immediately filled with a sense of undying happiness. Robin, her Robin finally loved her. Her Robin had just-was still kissing her. Her Robin had soft lips… Robin, was finally her Robin, hers all hers. Almost too good to be true… Thump! Star fell off the bed. "Oww", even the slight pain off falling off the bed couldn't kill the happiness still engulfing her, like a bubble. She opened her eyes, to find Robin. "Robin?" He wasn't on the bed, Star slightly freaked out, hopped back onto her bed. Looking around her room, seeing all of her familiar things. But no Robin.

Reality finally hit, there had never been any Robin. Not the Robin that she had kissed 5 minutes ago anyway… An illusion, a figment of her imagination, a dream, her dream Robin. But it had been so real… It had to be him; it just had to be. The happiness bubble still surrounded her; the warm feeling from the kiss, everything, everything except Robin was in place. Reality struck like a knife to her heart. "Ahh!" her heart burned savagely inside, as if punishing her fro her foolish wishes. Paralyzed. She lay in pain on her bed, No Robin, no kiss, just a broken heart. Amazing the power of a dream.

**Cause dreams are nothing more than wishes, and a wish is just a dream….**


	10. Boy Views

Chapter 10 (Boy Views.)

A/N: Ok here is what I am doing… No I'm not going to give away the end. But I'm trying to get 100 review, without swearing in a story. No offense if you swear in yours, truthfully the ones that swear are really good too. But I'm wondering if people get reviews JUST because they swear. So that is what I'm doing, and I greatly appreciate any reviews, good or bad. After all it's your opinion. But I like the good ones better. ;)

Robin lay on top of his covers tossing and turning savagely. He just didn't know what was wrong, on top of the covers he was too cold, under the covers he was to hot. There was absolutely no way to make it work. "Put one leg under the covers and one over", Robin told himself. Duh. A half and half, he hadn't thought of that… It always seemed like it had to be one way or the other to Robin. And not just about random things either, you couldn't be a good bad-guy, and you couldn't be a bad good-guy. It just didn't work, either you were good, or you were bad. It also worked with yes or no things. Either Star loved him or Star didn't. Yes or no, did or didn't. Same thing. Also either he could ask her or he couldn't.

If he couldn't ask the question, then in his mind he didn't deserve to know the answer. But he really wanted to know the answer, but he went stupid around Star, not just because she was pretty, but because he liked her, he really liked her. "Someone should write a handbook on how to be a good boyfriend", he decided. Something about the word boyfriend stuck with him. He wasn't Star's boyfriend. What if Star had a boyfriend? Oh course Star had a boyfriend! She is too pretty to not have one! His name is probably Bob, and Robin bet he has bad teeth. And bad hair. And that he doesn't treat Star like he should. All of a sudden Robin found himself very angry at Bob. And Bob didn't even exist. It was kind of sad actually.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, she likes me, though I'm beginning to wonder why", he tried to calm himself down, "If I could only work up some courage…" Oh, right…. Courage. Yes. Courage might help… Having a clue might help too… Love was kind of blinding. Even if is was only puppy love. No one ever said that puppy love stayed puppy love forever.

Meanwhile Beastboy sat next to Cyborg on the couch, "Well what do you think about all this?" "About all what?" "Well what do you think I'm talking about?" "I don't know; you don't make any sense." "Star and Robin, duh." "Oh", Cyborg thought for a while more, "Wait, what about Star and Robin?" "Agh!" "Ok, ok. Well, it doesn't make sense Star is suffering from uncharitable pain, that for all we know is only inside her head, and…" "And, what?" "Well, man, they kind of look good together." "As a couple?" "Duh." "Then why isn't either of them doing anything. Especially Robin, he needs to make a move and he needs to make it soon." "Why soon?" 'I dunno, it just sounded better with the 'soon' in there." "Oh."

Back to Robin…

"I am going to tell her, I mean I have to tell her eventually. It'd be good to get it out of the way now, the sooner the better. Ok, good I can do this. So I'll tell her tomorrow, probably. No probably, defiantly. For sure, I'll tell her tomorrow…" Robin fell asleep mumbling about how he'd tell her his feelings, for sure tomorrow.

Robin woke up hours later. He sat up in his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to remember, "I was going to do something today….Hmm…" But he couldn't for the life of him remember. Funny how you don't remember things when they happen so late at night. There's the lesson of the chapter: go to bed early so you can remember what you want to do tomorrow. ;)


	11. One Awkward ‘Date’

Chapter 11 (One Awkward 'Date'.)

Robin stood up he finally began to remember what he had to do today; sadly he didn't remember the part about him telling Star he loved her. But he did manage to remember that Star needed to go back to the hospital today. He figured that was priority. That could get called away any second, and it was hard to fight when you're sick. But what if she wasn't sick? No, she was-she had to be sick… It was the only logical explanation. Of course Star wasn't always logical… I mean drinking mustard? Unethical. Liking to drink Mustard, was a whole new realm of illogical. Star's realm. It must be hard to be an Alien… Robin sighed as he pulled himself out of bed.

Star sat up after waking up again. Pain pinched her lightly around her stomach. Almost like a snake teasing a mouse, preparing for the final strike… "Ow", her heart sizzled. I'm not sure exactly what it feels like to have a sizzling heart, but I can guess that it isn't pleasant. She winced horribly, and tried to roll onto her side, hoping to kill the pain. She succeeded at rolling over; in fact she rolled clear off her bed, and onto the hard floor. "Ow." She heard a knock at her door. She immediately pulled herself off the floor, and brushed off her skirt, and tried not to look like she was in pain, "Come in." "Ready to go Star?" "Umm, Yes. Just one moment please." Ashe hobbled over to her door, and held her breath, then opened the door, "Let us go."

Robin lead Star into the kitchen, where Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven sat/floated in their usual spots. "Come on team we're going to the doctors now." Cyborg shot Beastboy a look, "Uh, sorry, man, I have to polish the T car…" "Umm, yeah, and I have to… Meditate…" Robin looked at Beastboy, understanding what they were doing. They were trying to force Star and Robin into being alone, together. But Robin wasn't ready to be alone with Star, what would he say? "How about I love you?" he asked himself, "Shut up." "Yeah, dude, I have to…to…to… walk the dog", said Beastboy. "Beastboy, we don't have a dog", said Robin. "Oh, I meant me…As a dog… walking myself…in the park…" Cyborg glared at him, so he decided to shut up. "Ok then, it's just you and me Star", Robin turned to leave, but he could still hear. "So Beastboy, do you often walk yourself in the park?" "Shut up."

Star and Robin headed out the door together. Robin scanned his head for something to talk about, anything to talk about, but his mind was empty. So they just walked in silence for a while. Star winced and clutched her stomach, she was in pain true but not the usual pain she had been feeling it was deep in the pit of her stomach. When all of a sudden, it growled at her! "My stomach is becoming an evil beast!" She thought as she began to panic. "Oh Star I'm so stupid, we forgot to eat breakfast!" Robin remembered, well at least there wasn't an awkward silence anymore... "Why don't we go eat before going to the doctors, we left early for your appointment…" Star nodded her head in agreement, her heart seemed to tilt and rock back and forth, as if deciding whether to hurt or not. She was safe for the moment.

Robin and Star changed their path slightly. It was still kind of early, but more people were starting to come out of their houses. Teen boys looked at Star, waiting as she passed, but then they'd see Robin, and would turn away disappointed. Robin felt proud walking with Star. And Star felt safe, and just happy when walking with Robin. After a while they found a breakfast only restaurant. By that time Robin had really ran out of things to say, and so he was glad to let the chatty waitress take over, "Hiya! Welcome to…to…to…umm… Our Restaurant! Here are your seats I'll give you a minute to look over your menu, then I'll be back to take your order."

Robin sadly watched the waitress go, and he watched as the waitress turned to the cashier. "Oh My GOOLASHES! Do you know who those two are?" asked the cashier. "Umm, 2 very oddly dressed teenagers?" "Don't you know anything? That's Starfire, and Robin!" The waitress still wore a puzzled face. "You know, from the teen titans the team that keeps our city safe! Get the camera!" "Umm, why?" "Duh, to get their picture to add to the list of famous people who ate at Our Restaurant!" The waitress twirled around looking at the store, "But nobody famous has eaten here yet, we don't have a list." "We will once you go get the camera!"

"So… What are you ordering, Star?" Asked Robin nervously. "Umm… I don't see Zoraflakes, so I guess I'll have to go with the…Cranberry pancakes… What is a pancake? They aren't going to make me eat a pan are they?" "Umm, Star maybe you should go with cereal. How about…that one." "Ok", said Star happy, as ever, she trusted Robin's judgment. Meanwhile the waitress came rushing over with a camera, "Say cheese!" "Huh?" Both Star and robin were caught off guard, and yet the picture still turned out well. Star and Robin got up to study the picture. The waitress studied it, hand on one hip grinning broadly, "You two make such a great couple!" Star's heart did a flip; somebody thought they were a couple, and a cute one too. Of course she wasn't quite sure what a couple was, but she had a pretty good idea. "Oh we aren't a couple", Robin assured the waitress. Star's heart fell, all of a sudden she found herself in agonizing pain as if someone had twisted her heart, and she collapsed. "Oh MY Goolashes! Our Restaurants food is killing her and she hasn't even eaten any yet!" The waitress shrieked. Robin bent down next to Star, he'd never seen it coming, "Star, Star what's wrong? Can you hear me?" No answer. "Sorry, forget about our order, I have to get her to the doctor." The waitress nodded with a sigh, she ripped the photo in half as she saw them go, "So much for famous list…"

A/N: Isn't it cool how ditzy people often have good ideas? ;) If he would have just said yes this story would have been over a lot quicker…


	12. Error

Chapter 12 (Error.)

Robin stepped out of Their Restaurant, with Star in his arms. He put her down on a bench so he could think a while. It was then that he realized something: he didn't know where the hospital was! He looked helplessly at the still fainted Star, he had to find the hospital she needed a doctor obviously. It was so weird she had looked fine for a while then all of a sudden she just fainted. Her skin seemed whitish, her hair not as silky. Something was wrong. (Something was not right!)

The street seemed pretty deserted which was odd. If somebody had been around he would have asked for directions, and everyone knows how much guys hate to ask for directions. All of a sudden Star turned over, but she wasn't fully awake. Then she started mumbling to herself… Robin couldn't help himself; he was curious, he leaned closer… "Why? Robin. Why not ask? Would be ok. Just ask." Then she mumbled in Tamaran language for a while, all Robin could make out was his name… "Heart on fire, not fine… Require much Mustard…" That puzzled Robin, heart on fire? Like Heartburn? But that didn't seem right. "Not a cute couple…" Robin shook his head, still trying to understand what she was saying. A tear rolled down from Star's eye, then it fell through a crack in the bench and onto the bright green grass below. Star's arms slowly wrapped around her stomach, then they folded themselves on top of her heart "Why pain?" Her eyes scrunched up, then they suddenly opened, but only for a second. After barely seeing Robin her eyes closed, her hands fell from her heart, she groaned in agony, fainted once more, and then fell off the bench. Robin picked her up, "What am I going to do with you?"

Robin sat next to Star for a while lost in his own thoughts. Why didn't Star understand that it was hard for him to just talk to her. Why didn't she understand that he wasn't very good at expressing his feelings? She understood everything else. Except his feelings for her. If he could tell her, he would have told her by now. "A secret holds the answer, though it is hard to say. If only you could say it, things would be okay", Star mumbled. Robin did a double take, did Star really get say would he thought she said? No he must be imaging things… He stood up, breaking his thought process, he needed to find the hospital.

Robin walked around for a while looking for someone to ask where the doctors was, but he found nobody. After a while he felt a tap on is back, as he turned around Star slipped out from his arms, and fell almost like a waterfall to the ground, softy, not making a sound. Robin didn't see anyone, until he looked down. Gizmo was standing right behind him. "No, not now go away", Robin groaned. Gizmo took a look at Star, "My guess is you aren't a very interesting date. Look you've bored her to death. By the way sorry this isn't a very good 'time' for you, but newsflash you are a superhero you don't get to choose when you get attacked! Chaos comes whenever it wants. " Gizmos mechanical legs sprung out of the backpack on his back. "You asked for it", snarled Robin. "I'm guessing its one on one, with one titan already down this'll be a piece of cake!" Robin dropped to his knees, and whipped his legs around. They hit one of the four mechanical legs, and it broke. "Rats", said Gizmo. "Error, malfunction number 2225683 has occurred, system overload, shut down will occur in 2.5 seconds", a random voice told them. Suddenly, the legs disappeared but Gizmo lingered in the air for a while before dropping and landing harshly on his butt, "You win." "Where is the hospital?" "It's behind you stupid." Robin turned around and saw that the hospital was right behind him, he turned back to tie up Gizmo but he found that he had disappeared, "Well at least I found the hospital…"

He turned around and was relived to find that Star was right where he had left her. It would really had not been good if Gizmo had disappeared and taken Star with him… He bent down to help her up, but she woke up, "Robin, what just happened?" "Come on Star", he said helping her up, "It doesn't matter we found the hospital, hurry before we miss your appointment." Star just nodded, and winced as her heart stung sharply, "Aghn." "Star are you ok?" Robin was seriously beginning to get worried. Star clenched her teeth to try to kill the pain, it didn't help, she just nodded. "Well, ok, Star lets get out of the road…" So Robin and Star got out of the road, and together they actually managed to get into the hospital. Just as they got through the door a nurse stepped out of the office and called, "Starfire?" Robin held his breath.


	13. The Return of Koffman

Chapter 13 (The Return of Koffman)

A/N: I don't own any sections of the lyrics in this chapter… But I'm still allowed to sing along right? ;)

Starfire followed the nurse and even though Robin was behind her she felt scared and alone. It didn't help when the doctor said, "You're Starfire? Oh I thought you were a ghost, did you know your skin is like white?" Dr. A Choo Koffman returns! What was Star supposed to say to that? After noticing her now whitish complexion, she had taken to ignoring mirrors. She didn't care what she looked like anyway… As long as she was beautiful in Robin's eyes… And also didn't have a huge zit in the middle of her forehead, other than that she was fine with how she looked. Though it still wasn't very flattering to be called a ghost but whatever.

"Oh yes, I'm glad you came, you don't look well at all…" Dr. A Choo Koffman said. Robin had began to go a little white himself… Star cocked her head slightly to the side trying to take in what the doctor was telling her. "We'll have to run more tests, you seemed perfectly healthy last time but…" The doctor continued talking, as if it were a speech that he had given a thousand times. "But what?" Robin had been quiet so far, but he was starting to get worried again. "Well, you can never be exactly sure… Come along Starfire…" As the door opened Robin could hear everything else in the doctor's office. Sneezes, coughs, hiccups, and various wheezing sounds filled his ears. He realized Star wasn't sick like the other people in the office. She was different, so much different, than all the others. She was a hero, an alien hero. And if something happened to her, it wouldn't just affect her. It would affect Robin, and the rest of the team, the people in the city, and the villains. But nobody could ever replace Star. Not on the team, and not in Robin's heart.

Star snuck one last look at Robin before the door shut behind her. She was strong but on her own she always felt so helpless. When people asked her questions she didn't know that answers. Somehow she always came off clueless, unless Robin was there. Robin always knew the answers to questions, that was just one of the many reasons she loved him. Dr. Koffman pushed Star into a strange room full of strange things… Gizmos, gadget, doohickeys, thing-a-mag-jig-ie-bobs, just plain random machines. She'd been in the room once before and yet it still scared her a little. I mean what did all these machines do, anyway? She was about to find out.

Robin sat quietly alone in the office. He looked around for entertainment, anything to get his mind off Star. He got a strange tickle in his stomach when he thought about her… Aha! He picked up a book out of the crate that was hanging on the wall next to him. "Daisy's trip to the Doctor, sounds exciting…", Robin put back the book and looked at more books, they were all similar. He sighed, waiting was boring, and he wasn't the most patient person… He took out his communicator; well would you look at that… It has a radio…

"Hello people of Jump city this song is from Kat to Omen here it is "I Think I Love You", by The Partridge Family:" _This evening I'm right in the middle of a good dream, when all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain, before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head and spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread: I think I love you!_ Robin switched stations, I mean there had to be a station that wasn't playing a love song right?

"Hey 'yall this here song is to Somebody special from a kid named Ash, take it away with "You can't hurry Love" By the Supremes:" _I need love, love, to ease my mind I need to find, find someone to hold, mine, but mama says,"You can't hurry love. No, you just have to wait." She said, "Love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take. You can't hurry love, no you just have to wait you have to trust good time no matter how long it takes…"_ Robin cleared his throat, widened his eyes and changed the station, again.

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought no, he wouldn't even open up the door. He never made me feel like I was special, like I was special, cause I was special, Uhuh. _– "And that was Avril Lavinge with "He wasn't" So all you guys out there better get your acts together or some girl will write a song about you and make a lot of money off your stupidity… Well it's Avril's hour here on 99.9 the Snog so here is her hit song, "Too much to ask." _It's the first time I ever felt this lonely, wish someone could cure this pain… _Robin turned off the Radio, "I'd rather read 'Billy gets a shot'…"


	14. The Problem

Chapter 14 (The Problem)

A/N: Ok I couldn't procrastinate this anymore… So here it is. You want to know what's wrong? Then you'll have to read! ;)

Robin sat thinking about Star, seeing straight through , "Vampires Don't Make Good Doctors." He wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but it couldn't be good… He jumped as he heard the doorknob twitch. The doctor came in, with Star following behind him like a little lost duckling. She scamppered next to Robin sitting down in the bright pink mini chair next to him.

"Umm, Robin, is it, may I speak with you for a moment?", the doctor asked. Robin stood and followed the doctor into the hall, " This is a conversasion that I really should be having with Starfire's parents…"

"They are, out of town…"

"Any possible way to reach them, a phone number?"

"They didn't leave a phone number, and we don't know when they are coming back", Robin was leaving out the fact that she was an alien to avoid confusion.

"Very well then. We ran some more tests and, there appears to be nothing wrong with her…" Robin felt relieved, he grinned. "Except…"

Except? Robin stomach plunged to the bottom of his chest, except? Except what?

"There doesn't appear to anything wrong with her, no identifiable diseases and yet, there is no easy way to say this… She's… dying, really slowly."

Robin couldn't believe he actually had just heard that, Star, dying? From what? Nothing. Just slowly dying. It didn't make sense, "What?"

"She's dying, something is happening with her heart, we've never seen anything like it… Like her heart is melting slowly…I wouldn't expect her to last more than 2 weeks…"

Robin caught his breath, two weeks, he had 2 weeks to work up some courage and tell her he loved her before she…died, "Does, does Star know?"

"I couldn't tell her. She just too innocent, that's why I'm telling you. But she is in no shape to be fighting any bad guys. Heck she isn't even in shape to walk! Do not let her fight, ok? I wish we could help more, but this disease is alien to us." Alien, that's exactly what it was.

A/N: Sorry that took so long and that it was so short but the play has finally ended! And I had to end it there (for now) because it seemed natural. Ok so I really want to thank: faya27, starrobfreak4, Whiterosebud12, Pickles12, Dlvvanzor, Shekron Kaizar, CheriBeri, Tory A., catastrophe is me, RobinStarfire, StarRaeQT, alex, ANGEL, katzie, rainystarssuperstar, kim, Azn Kid A.Kimm, Rowina, Stardust-Memory, Nun on da sweet stuff (Milena),., thealchemist'sdaughter, AnimeKittyCafe, and also my Friends Gin/Jen, and Rachel. For a long time I thought my writng sucked because nobody would ever review, well you took the time to review, and that really means a lot to me. I may not get to my goal of 100 reviews, but thanks to you guys at least I feel good about my writing. Keep of the reviewing, because I really do appreiciate it.


	15. Telling Star Or How to Avoid It

Chapter 15 (Telling Star (Or How to Avoid It))

A/N: No I won't kill Star off too much. Half dead maybe… Hey she's a superhero, she's gonna be fine. Probably…

Robin stood in the hall for some time, still in total shock. He knew he'd have to go back in that dreaded room. He'd have to tell her. He was only a teen, why couldn't the doctor just do his job and tell her? Robin couldn't even tell her he loved her! How could he tell her she was dying? Tears pulled at his eyes but he brushed them away, he had to be brave. For Star.

"Are you going to be ok?" Dr. A Choo Koffman asked. Robin managed to nod. Then the doctor tried to joke, "I think you are more shocked then she's going to be." Robin eyed the doctor hating him very deeply. The doctor wiped the smile off his face, "Well we can't stand here forever… Oh… Heh heh… That's my beeper… Better be going!", he dashed off. Robin cheeks burned red, he fought the urge to run after him and hit him. This doctor was more annoying than Mad Mod. And Mad Mod was pretty darn annoying.

Robin finally opened the door to the room Star looked up, as she saw him a smile exploded on her face. She stood up and walked over to him, "You see Robin, I am fine." Robin sighed, and he opened his mouth to tell her the truth when a nurse came in. The nurse started tidying up the room but it was obvious to Robin that she was spying on them for the doctor to make sure he told her. But he couldn't. The nurse flashed Robin a say-something look. He finally answered, "Sure, Star, sure." Star smiled and took his arm and they walked out together. The nurse helplessly watched them go.

"Surely by now, the team must wonder what is taking us so long?" asked Star. Robin had been unusually quiet. It scared her when Robin was quiet; she never knew what went on in his head. Perhaps he had thoughts of another girl? Surely being a hero he had no time… But then again she would never know, she sighed. She eyed Robin, with him as her best friend she knew him pretty well. He seemed somewhat uncomfortable… Well more than usual, like there was something he wasn't telling her. She winced they were walking pretty fast, and with every step she took she'd get a little 'zap' of pain, "Robin, slow down." He stopped so suddenly that she nearly ran into him. She turned to face him looking him straight in the mask, "Friend, Robin, is there something you have not yet said to me?"

Anything he hadn't told her? Hmm, nope nothing… Well except that she was dying, her heart was melting, she shouldn't fight, and that she only had two weeks to live at most, oh yeah and that he loved her. So just the usual, nothing major… But poor Robin being the very sad confused hero that he was said, "No, nothing that comes to mind, why?" He even forced a smile on his face. The smile did not reassure Star; in fact it made her panic more, "Robin you are acting most strangely, and I do not know why… Has something happened? Have I done something? " Her innocence was killing him, "No Star, who haven't done anything, you've been great. You're prefect… I guess I just have a few things on my mind…" Even in the pale glow on the moon, he could easily see and read her emotions. They had just started walking and she was tired. Unlike Star.

Star clasped into the bench behind her, "Robin I do not understand." He sat next to her, "Neither do I Star. Life is just like that sometimes." "Like what?", she asked gaze curiously at his eyes, concealed safely behind his eyes. "Confusing, Sometimes life is just confusing, and it takes you by surprise." "I love surprises", for a second that old glow surfaced in her eyes; gleaming and shining like a gem. "Not all surprises are good Star", Robin sighed. Star stared into the night sky, the pain had momentarily disappeared. So she was free to enjoy herself. Amazing she could feel so great just sitting and talking with Robin… All alone with Robin in the moonlight… It was actually pretty romantic... She smiled, she realized how tired she felt she didn't think she'd ever be able to make it to the tower if she walked, and her powers weren't dependable these days…. Suddenly she was filled with courage, no not enough courage t tell Robin she loved him, but enough courage to lay her head on Robin shoulder. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

Robin turned his head still not believing what had just happened. Star's head was on his shoulder. "That turned out pretty well." It had, except that he hadn't told her that he loved her, or that she was going to die. But in that moment nothing mattered all that mattered was that Star, the girl he loved, was next to him, with her head on his shoulder. "She thinks you are a pillow." Robin mentally told himself to shut up. He tucked her hair behind her ear. Then he picked her up, and carried her home.

A/N: and thanks Ravenfan16, TheNextTitan, stormcloud-23. Thank you ALL! **Dances around wildly!** Regains sanity

**TheNextTitan**- My ideas usually come from real life. If you've ever had a crush on someone, well there is always this thing in your head going, "Should I tell them? Should I not tell them?" Well Robin's voice goes,"I should tell her, but I can't tell her…" And the whole disease factor. I'll tell the truth: I have a character named Kat, she is my favorite! And she is sick a lot. Star is a lot like Kat in this story. Except Kat is sick because she is possessed (hey two in one!) And Star is sick because- well you'll have to figure that out yourself! Thanks for asking!

A/N: Oh yeah If you have ANY questions, feel free to ask. I will reply to questions!


	16. After Thoughts

Chapter 16 (After Thoughts)

A/N: Shekron Kaizar- I was playing sims and I made this hospital, and said that it's fonder was doctor A. choo. Koffman, then I made him a sim, and gave him a wife (Healing Hanna.) He is different in Sims though because he is the one who is always sick (His hospitals main paitent.) The other person who comes to mind is the first nurse in my new hospital. I hate shots, and lucky me, I had to get a shot. So the nurse stabs me with the needle pulls it out and says, "Opps, wrong vein." And than stabbed me again. Ouch. And I didn't even get a pencil. I got a crap sticker for all my pain. Grr.

TheNextTitan: No you aren't a pain at all! I love answering questions! (It makes my chapter longer!)

1: How many stories have you read of mine? Many! Actually 2 outta 3…

2: WHY ARE YOUR STORIES SO GOOD! Um… I'm not sure, but I'm glad it turned out that way! ;)

Thanks to new reviewers: a-1991, sapphire warrior, and Ava! And also all you faithful readers, ;), you know who you are! ;)

**Raven opened the door, looking over Robin in a what-happened-here? way, "Where have you been all day?" "We got lost", said Robin setting Star who was stuck in a silent slumber, on the coach. "Well?", asked Raven raising an eyebrow. Robin winced trying to avoid the question, "Well what?" "What did the doctor say numbskull?" "Oh, umm, er.. Nothing much…", then he mumbled, "Star has about two week to live, heart problems, unexplainable…" Raven glared at him, until she understood what he just said, "What do you mean she only has two weeks to live? I thought they said she was fine." "Shh." "Robin?", Raven cornered him with a harsh glance, "You didn't tell her did you?" Robin was not quite ready to face Raven's wrath, "Well, er, the doctor didn't want to tell her so I had to tell her." Beastboy popped out of nowhere, taking his place next to Raven, "Dude you can't even tell Star you love her." "So?" Raven just shook her head, then levitated off with Star. Beastboy watched her go. Robin shook his head at Beastboy, "You are no better than I am." "Dude? Shut up."**

**Beastboy walked away after that, the truth was he liked Raven. He was just so confused, after all he was only a teen. But he had liked Terra, he had been so sure that she was the one… And then she got turned to stone, and well have can't exactly marry a rock. Sure his heart was somewhat shattered to pieces, but he decided he had to move on. Terra would have wanted him to be happy. But maybe someday if the thing with Raven didn't work out, and by some miracle Terra was turned back to being a human, then maybe… But the probability on that wasn't real high, and being a titan took up most of his life, he didn't have time to go on dates. So he decided his girlfriend would have to be in the tower. And he wasn't messing with Star, she was nice, and he really liked her, as a friend. But Robin would kill him, and it was hard to joke around with a person who didn't understand the joke. Raven always seemed so sad, he wished he knew how to cheer her up… To make her happy… Anyways she was the only girl left in the house, and he certainly wasn't going to go out with Cyborg… **

**Robin lay in bed worrying. Worrying about what you may wonder? Why he was worrying about the economy, you silly people. No actually he was worrying about Star. More than usual. What if she died early? He'd never ever be able to keep going without her. Lets face it, Robin was kind of dark, and majorly obsessive. He had to end up with a happy personality as a wife or as a girlfriend, to balance out the sadness, anger, and obsession. Star was his happy personality, without her he was bound to go crazy… eventually. Or perhaps he was already crazy…**

**Star lay in her bed, lost in a dream. She was walking by the beach gazing at the glorious sunset, thinking of Robin. When all of a sudden a giant wave sprang up and engulfed her. She couldn't remember how to swim. (Actually she could have just flown out of the water… But her powers weren't working.) She was savagely thrown under the water, only to pop up a second later gasping for air. Energy slipping, air decreasing she could only yell one word, "Robin!" "Starfire!", she heard Robin yelled her name, exactly as he always did. He fought to reach her, so far into the ocean. He actually began running so fast that he appeared to be running on the water, or maybe it was a new gadget, or he had help from Raven. Star didn't know, all she knew was that Robin was coming to save her… But then his communicator, and hers both went off. "Sorry Star, I've got people to save", then he disappeared, just like that. "Rob-", she was sucked under water floating down to the bottom of the sea…**

Star woke up gasping for air, somehow a blanket had covered her head making it very difficult to breath, she shoved it off, "Glorious air!" Then the pain struck especially hard, because she remembered the dream. Robin hadn't saved her. She had needed him, and he went off to save someone else. Her heart burned crackling, sizzling harshly beating at her ribs savagely, "Uhg." She fell back into her bed. She held her breath waiting for it to stop. The attacks began coming more often, and lasting longer as well. They were very hard to fight, and often left her weak. She didn't even dare try to stand up, all she could do was lay there in pain thinking of Robin. Why didn't he love her back?

Star eventually drifted back into a very light sleep. Hours later she heard a knock at her door, "Come in, friend!" The door opened revealing Robin. Her heart beat faster in her chest just at the sight of him. She found the strength to pull herself up, so she could lean against her pillow. "Um Star there is something I need to tell you…" "What is it that you wish to tell me Robin?" "About that doctors visit yesterday…", Star's innocent eyes seemed to reel him into a whole different universe, of emerald green. Robin couldn't stop himself from smiling as she flashed him that smile. The smile she reserved only for him. Suddenly he felt as though he could tell her anything, "Well, when the doctor went to talk with me in the hall, he told me that actually your tests turned out-" Knock, knock, knock. Someone knocking on the door snapped Robin into reality, he was about to tell Star she was going to die! That isn't something you can just walk up and say to someone! His nerves flooded back once again locking his lips as Starfire called, "Come in friend." Raven stood in the doorway, "Just checking on you…" Raven found it odd that a girl who would soon die could be so cheerful, unless… She shot Robin a look. Robin scampered out of the room, "Gotta help Cyborg with breakfast…." "Hmm", thought Raven, "Interesting…"

A/N: Sorry it took me so long and that it's so short. Lot's of things are happening, and I'm writing a script for a friend so… It took me awhile… Gotta do finish the script now! But, I'll try to write more next time… ;)


	17. Can I Finish it?

Chapter 17 (Can I Finish it?)

Ok Guys and Girls, no more stalling I'm actually going to finish the story. Like everything else it's short, but it's kinda extra short but… It took me 16 chapters, but I at the moment have 90 reviews, remember my goal is a hundred, and if you don't want to review PLEASE do I only need ten more, and all you have to write is "I read it." Thanks so much to everyone, the people who have been reading it as I've been updateing, and the people who read the whole thing in one shot style! I just got back from China last night so, I'm not exactly the most awake person in the world, but I've taken my time since I had the ending written as long as Ive had the first chapter up, so here it is… The Lost Chapter!

Raven wasn't stupid she knew how he got around Starfire, she practically glided into the kitchen, "Robin go get your scariecat BUTT in that room and tell your friend she's dying!" "I did!... Almost…" "Robin almost isn't good enough, Starfire needs to understand this! She probably still thinks she's fine, she's going to think we're excluding her or something, we can't just let her suffer alone! We know what's going on now, we know what to expect. But she doesn't! What if she dies early? She's going to want to know how you feel about her!" "Whoa! I thought we were talking about, telling her she was dying!" "We are, but that isn't the only thing she needs to know, and you know it. Robin if you don't say it now, you might never get to say it all! Have you looked at her lately? She's not the same bright girl she was! And soon she won't even be alive, don't trust the doctors 'two weeks', they don't even know what the disease is called! If you don't tell her she's dying, I'll-" Thump! Even behind his mask Robin's eyes widened (so much that his mask almost fell off), starring at the source of the noise. Raven slowly turned around, Star laid in a head on the ground. Robin rushed to her side, Raven closely followed. But no matter how worried he was he couldn't help but wonder…. How much did she hear?

A Few days later

Star lay on her bed, she was dying all her energy was starting to leave her, she looked up at Robin; he hadn't left her side. And even though her hadn't told her he loved her at that moment she could just tell. She smiled weakly at him. He understood, "Star…" he had to say it, if he didn't say it she would die, not knowing how he felt. He loved her too much to let that happen, "Star, I love…I love….I love", he couldn't say it, his voice shook at he started to sweat, he looked almost as bad as she did. He couldn't control his tears, " I love, I love-" "Me?", Star's voice was weak but he heard it, nodding he finally said, "I love you." Star started crying, "I love you too." Robin relaxed slightly, even if she did die, she knew, and he knew. Everything was like it should be, except Star was dying. He didn't know what he was doing but before he knew what was happening, he bent down and kissed Star, on the lips. He could feel himself crying, he could feel Star's and his tears combine, and best of all he could feel Star kissing him back. He could feel a light pull on Star's side; he kept his closed eyes, and leaned back, afraid of what he'd see. But he opened his eyes, just in time to see Star float out of her bed, and into the air above it. Wind blew threw her hair, a green wind, went all around her body. Then it disappeared, as if struck by lightening Star's outline was suddenly green. Star had just died, Robin's mouth fell open, Tamarainians sure had strange ways of dying… Her limp body fell into his arms, he hugged her. Her eyes opened, revealing their usual bright color, as did her skin, "That was so much more pleasant than Mustard." And with that she kissed him again.

The End

;) Hope you enjoyed it!

The Pozest Illusion


	18. Just When You Thought

Chapter 18 (Just When You Thought…)

A/N: This chapter is called Just when you thought, and is the one and only true final chapter. I decided I had to write it, because some were confused at my other ending… Just when you thought it was over…

It had been a few days since Star's brush with death, and everything was back to normal. Well almost. There were a few changes… Star's heart was back to normal, and she was no longer dying, she knew for sure that Robin liked her, and she'd gotten her first kiss. And on top of everything, she was his steady girlfriend. She sat in the privacy of her room, thinking of that fateful day. She couldn't help thinking of a phrase she had once heard on the news, "It takes two to Tango." It made her realize, as two both had been too shy to reveal their feelings, but when worst came to worst the two had come together, and set everything straight. As she thought she fingered her new bracelet that Robin had bought her earlier. It was a special kind of bracelet: an identification bracelet. Engraved deep into the bracelet were the words 'Robin's girl', Star wouldn't have it any other way.

The End.


End file.
